Texas The Lone Star State
by SpirtHowler
Summary: Everyone knows Alfred's glasses represent Texas when they are broken in a scuffle everyone is shocked. A spell upon the glasses has broken and now Texas has been set free. Now Alfred has to grow up and take care of her whether he wants to or not. Note: First story with a child as my main character. Trying to keep her as kiddish as possible and not like a teenager
1. Chapter 1: Texas?

_**Texas The Lone Star State **_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Hetalia, the state of Texas ( I WAS born there though), Alfred's glasses , or anything in the show nor . **_

_**Summary:**_

_**Everyone knows Alfred's glasses represent Texas when they are broken in a scuffle everyone is shocked. A spell upon the glasses has broken and now Texas has been set free. Now Alfred has to grow up and take care of her whether he wants to or not. **_

_**Category: Family/Humor **_

_**Characters A: America**_

_**Character B: All Characters (B)**_

_**Rating: T **_

_**Because I'm paranoid **_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Texas!**_

America always answered with the same response when anyone asked about is his glasses 'they're Texas!' he would exclaim. England swore on his hatred of France that those glasses were one of the most important things to America (with the exception of his country). He guarded them carefully making sure the lenses were clean and there wasn't one scratch on them, despite all the stupid things America has done. America never let anyone touch them expect himself. Anyone that did usually ended up with a broken wrist or some broken bone.

America sat in his chair very comfortable as he watched France and England fight next to him. The conference was going normal. England and France were fighting, America had given his out of the world speech about superheroes and global warming, Russia was creeping China out, Italy was still dumb as a rock, Japan was being polite, and Germany was yelling. The fighting was getting on everyone's nerves a little since it was night time.

They even got a little work done only a little though since the argument started half way through the meeting about cooking. America took of the glasses and rubbed the lenses carefully against his shirt carefully holding them up and squinting to make sure they were clean France bumping into him making him drop the glasses. France continued to fall his elbow falling directly on the glass.

The cracking of glass was heard and America punched France in the head. All was silent as they watch America crouch down to inspect the damage. The lenses were cracked and one was out of the frame, they almost looked snapped in half. "France" America hissed "Eek! Sorry Amérique" France garbled out his native language with English. America just glowered at him angrily. Then a little smoke seemed to rise from the glasses drawing England's attention.

"Um America" he tried to tell his former colony "not now Britain" America hissed out.

BOOM!

The smoke exploded like a smoke bomb exploding and France and America were blown back a little a figure seemed to appear in the smoke when it cleared a girl was standing in front of America who blinked up. "here ya go" he held out the glasses…that were fixed. He took them slowly keeping his eyes on the girl while sliding them on his face.

She looked to be around 7 years old with blonde hair like America and shining blue eyes, she had on a red and black plaid long sleeved button down shirt, worn old jeans, little brown cowboy boots and a white cowboy hat on. Her face was still a little round because of how young she looked. Personally America thought she was adorable but he was more creeped out right now. "Um hello" he spoke carefully she beamed at him "Yes?" she asked. "Who are you?" he asked.

That smile went away

Her eyes started to tear up

"You d-d-on't know me?" she asked her lip quivering "No I don't" he shook his head pushing himself into a sitting position as she began to cry he didn't know what to do. Should he hug her? Lie and say she looked familiar but couldn't place her name? England cut in crouching down next to her "May I ask what troubles you?" he asked her. She only cried harder "He doesn't remember me!" she bawled "He may have forgotten your name" England smiled a little. "Why doesn't daddy remember me!" she bawled catching everyone off guard "W-w-what!" America took a step back, England stared in shock, France giggled and everyone else either had the 0o0 or the WTF face (*_*).

"America I was not aware-" France wiggled his eyebrows "No- I don't have a daughter" America shook his head "Well she obviously thinks you're her father" England frowned they watched her crying before Italy came over "Hi my name is Italy! I like pasta that's a neat hat!" he sat down in front of her grabbing her hat and putting it one her head. She stopped bawling silent tears rolling down her cheeks as she rubbed her eyes. "That's my hat" she spoke up "it's cool" Italy nodded she giggled softly grabbing it back.

"Why did she stop crying?" Germany muttered confused "She's distracted by Italy because he's acting like a little kid aru" China smiled a little. "Do you like pasta?" Italy asked her she shrugged "I guess I like spaghetti but what I like the most is the garlic bread!" she clapped her hand licking her lips. "My name is Italy what's yours?" Italy repeated his name. "I'm Texas!" she clapped her hands. America almost fainted.

England _did_

"What how!" America was confused as he helped England off the floor "Hm? Oh well when my people were fighting for in-dep-end-ence" she said the word slowly trying to sound it out "Mexico came and found me and did this flashy light things and said a bunch of funny words and then he said he would never let me go but in a really scary and angry voice. So then I was trapped in those. Then when Daddy won the war he got the glasses. I guess the only way for me to get out was if they break" she shrugged.

America let that settle in, "America? America!" France waved his hand in front of his face "I think he is in shock" France concluded. "Italy why don't you go take er Texas into the hallway and play with her?" Germany told his friend "Okay!" he grabbed her hand and ran outside with the girl. "What do we do?" Japan asked "Well someone has to take care of her" Russia put in. "America-san should she is his state" Japan put in. "Yes but America is well America" china told him calmly. The countries though trying to decide what to do it was obvious the person would have to have experience dealing with children thus making Spain, England, France, and China the best bets.

"No! I can take care of her" America snapped out his shock "America" England was cut off "She's my state and technically my daughter!" he turned and opened the door stepping into the hall. "Daddy?" Texas looked up "Come on Texas" he held his hand out shakily. She smiled brightly and grabbed his hand waving bye to Italy. America felt his heart swell when she smiled at him and ran quickly just to hold his hand.

"What do you want for dinner?" he asked "What do you want?" she blinked up at him he smiled and opened his car door. She smiled and climbed in buckling her in (I realize a kid is not suppose to be in the front seat until they are 13 but America isn't exactly experienced) and climbed into the drivers side. He drove to a Mcdonalds (because he didn't know what she would eat so he started with something children, and himself, love) he order his regular burgers fries and a coke and then he turned to her. "What do you want?" he asked "I don't know" she answered sighing he got her nuggets, fries, and a small sprite.

When they arrived at his house he opened the door for her (she was sipping her sprite the entire way home) grabbed the food and walked to the door and unlocked it. She ran inside exploring the living room "Tony!" he called the white alien appeared from the kitchen "Who is this?" he gestured "Texas" he answered the alien made an ohhh sound and walked away.

"Okay let's eat" he smiled pulling out their food they started to eat and he was on his last burger when Texas started to shake her drink an annoyed look on her face "What's wrong?" he asked she glanced at him then at the cup "why is the fizzy stuff not coming anymore?' she asked he frowned taking the cup from her hand and opening it "Well it's gone you drank it all" he told her. She pouted "Can I have more?" she asked "ummm hold on" he got up from the table and opened his fridge he didn't have sprite but he did have 7 UP and he doubted she would know the difference.

Refilling the cup he handed it back to her. She smiled when he brought it back "Thank you!" she gripped it drinking it slowly while finishing her fries. When they finished dinner America through away the trash and walked to the living room and sat down turning on TV he skimmed through channels _oh look it's Poltergeist _he clicked on it forgetting about the child next to him. He got half way through the movie when the action started he himself was scared and the TV was so loud he didn't hear Texas whimpering when she grabbed his arm was when he remembered her being there. Turning the TV off he looked down at the girl she had tears in her eyes and was shaking.

Crap it's been less than 24 hours of her under his care and he's already screwed up "it's okay it's not real" he patted her back the words didn't seem to have an affect as she buried her head into his chest he ran his hands through her hair. What seemed like an hour she finally raised her head "Can we have ice cream?" she asked.

He smiled and nodded standing and walking to the kitchen. He carefully pulled out a tub of vanilla ice cream scooping it into 2 bowls he handed one to Texas. When they finished he dumped the bowls in the sink. Texas stared at him expectantly, waiting for him to do something else. He glanced at the clock should she be in bed? Is she supposed to have a bedtime? When he was little he never listened to England when he told him bed time. He glanced at the phone his fingers twitching. He could just call and ask but then that would be proving he wasn't able to figure this out on his own.

10:00 PM

The clock blinked angrily at him.

"Texas I think" he stopped himself looking at the tired face of the little girl sitting in the chair who yawned he sighed picked her up and carried her upstairs. Finding a guest bedroom he took her hat and boots and socks off and pulled the blanket over her. He could get kids stuff tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Texas Vs America

_**Texas The Lone Star State**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or anything else that would make me rich/famous/a long time DEAD. **_

_**Summary:**_

_**Everyone knows Alfred's glasses represent Texas when they are broken in a scuffle everyone is shocked. A spell upon the glasses has broken and now Texas has been set free. Now Alfred has to grow up and take care of her whether he wants to or not. **_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**America vs. Texas**_

America grumbled as something heavy sat on his chest and pulled on his face he tried to push it off but it consisted it's attack opening his eyes he saw Texas's face and blinked she was watching him with a curious expression on her face. "Um good morning?" he blinked turning his head 7:00 AM he groaned dropping his head in to his pillow "Go back to bed" he grumbled "Why?" she asked "Because it's to early" he tried to push her off his chest but she climbed right back up. "Nuh uh it's morning wake up time!" she smiled at him.

"Back to sleep now" he pushed her shoulder lightly "But I'm not tired anymore!" she smiled "Texas go back to bed" he ordered sternly "no" came the stubborn reply America snapped his head up. The entire time she complied with everything but the tone she just used was full of defiance the same tone America used when he told England he wanted to be independent. "Up now!" she grinned she patted his head before sliding off the bed her bare feet making no noise as she exited the room. America lay there before his body responded climbing out of bed.

He yawned walking down the stairs were Texas was smiling at him her eyes gleaming with happiness "Your up your up!" she cheered racing into the living room. He rolled his eyes but smiled none the less at her attitude. He walked to the kitchen and licked him lips grabbing some eggs and bacon he decided this would be enough for the both of them for breakfast. While he was scrambling the eggs he heard he bounce up next to him "I'm bored" she whined. He frowned he himself couldn't play with her, Tony couldn't and/or wouldn't, she didn't have any toys to play with.

"Why don't you set the table up?" he asked she pouted "That doesn't sound like fun" she shook her head "it's what heroes do" he reminded her but the scowl stayed "I don't wanna be a hero" she shook her head. He frowned at her how could she not wanna be a hero? "Please Texas" he smiled she just shook her head. "I wanna play a _game _not do chores" she grinned up at him bouncing on her feet. "Think of it as game" he improvised. "it's a chore" she reminded him "Everyone has to do their part" he told her she sighed tugged his sleeve walked over to the table and showed him "I can't really reach" she pushed farther.

Her height allowed her chin just to come up to the table allowing her see over it. "You can kinda reach" he smiled she stared at him blankly and hummed "Your eggs are burning she pointed he turned a little yelped and scrambled for them. Once he saved the eggs he turned back to Texas, only to find she wasn't there.

Texas: 1

America: 0

Grumbling he pulled out dishes and setting the table himself before calling her back. She appeared pleased that she had evaded work America glared at the munchkin before setting the food down. She happily ate eggs and bacon and drinking the full glass of milk with enthusiasm. Before starring him down "Something you need?" he asked still mphed at the lone star state.

"Do you have horses?" she asked "Er no?" he titled his head she looked at her plate down cast "Why?" he blinked "Well I wanted to go riding" she mumbled _duh America she's T-E-X-A-S! Don't be and idiot!_ "Oh um.." he didn't know how to react "Well I bet there is a place we could go to you know" he shrugged she beamed at him and then something must have clicked in his head because he remembered England baiting him this way "but" he stopped watching her frown in the frustrated manner he had so long ago "you have to be good" he smiled a little "But I_ am_ good!" she complained giving me a frustrated look.

"Not this morning with the dishes" he gestured she pouted "pleaassssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she stuck her lip out her blue eyes held the sincere wanting to be around the tall animal. "I guess I'll have to plan for tomorrow but you have to promise to do things when I tell you or I won't take you" he grinned at her she bounced in her seat "Deal!" eyes shinning as she ran over to him "You have to promise!" she held her pinky out "I promise" he looped his larger finger around hers when he went to pull away she shook her head "No! You have to do it right or you'll break your promise!" she stomped her foot.

"Okay and how it that?" he asked ""Okay ready I'm gonna tell you the words then you just fallow me" she pulled her hand away "I pinky promise that I'll take Texas horse back riding" she said his line in a slightly deeper pitch than her voice "And I promise to listen to America and do what he says!" she did hers in a higher pitch "Now this is what we say together" she whispered "I promise, cross my heart and hope to die stick a needle in my eyes spit on my grave if I lie!" she beamed.

"Okay" he re-entwined their fingers and began Texas's instructions.

"I pinky promise that I'll take Texas horse back riding"

"And I promise to listen to America and do what he says!"

"I promise, cross my heart and hope to die stick a needle in my eyes spit on my grave if I lie"

"Now kiss your thumb" she instructed, they kissed their thumbs, "and stamp it!" she pressed their thumbs together. "Cute" he unraveled his pinky "Better keep your promise America" she warned "How come" he glanced "Because then you'll be just like Mexico" she glared "Why?" he seemed taken back by the child's glare "Because he broke his promises" she looked up at him. "Well I won't break my promises because I'm a hero but you keep up your end of the bargain or you'll be like Mexico too" he glanced at her "Why don't you go take a bath" he smiled "but I don't wanna take a bath!" she complained "Texas" he warned her "What?" she snapped "Don't break your promises that's what Mexico does remember?" he kept a straight face "fine I'll take a stupid bath but I don know how to make it go" she pouted her eyes down cast. He laughed "I'll get the water started you get ready for one okay the towels are in the closet next to your room" he told her.

Texas: 1

America: 1

She nodded climbing the stairs and went to the closet while he fallowed and disappeared into the bathroom. Once the tub was filled he left it "Texas?" he called the hall was empty heading down he twisted the knob of her door. Locked. "Texas?" he called "Go away!" she shouted "Texas open the door" he told her resting his head on the door. "No!" she yelled "You promised you would listen to me" he warned her ready to break the damn door down.

He heard the click and opened his a teary eyed Texas was looking up at him "What's wrong" he asked crouching down "A-A-America?" she stuttered through tears "hm?" he titled his head "Am….am…am I like Mexico?" she asked he sat there blinking at her she took the silence the wrong way breaking into a new fit of tears "I don't wanna be like him!" she bawled helplessly her small body unable to handle the memories and hardship she face to become independent. "No! No! Texas you're not like Mexico!" he was quick to reassure her god 8:30 am and she was already in tears. "b-b-b-b-ut I didn't listen to you! And you said that I was being like mexico!" she cried harder _shit!_ He thought full well knowing that he messed up.

"Your not like Mexico okay? You just slipped up but you agreed to take a bath so your keeping your promise. So stop crying please? For me?" he titled his head mock pouting. "O-o-okay" she sniffled. Grabbing a towel from the closet he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. Setting her down she stuck her hand in the water giggling. She then turned to the matter of getting undressed her hands struggling to get the buttons of her shirt undone. He froze what was he suppose to do? He couldn't give her a bath he felt like he was being a pedophile if he did that.

Not that he hadn't seen women naked before I mean come on he's over 200 years old you really think he hasn't got any before? But this was his daughter! His will cracked snatching his phone from his pocket he dialed the first number that came to mind _"What is it America?" _ he stepped outside the bathroom "I don't know what to do?" he hissed "_What's the situation?" _ the man on the other end asked "I-I can't do it! I can't give her a bath!" he hissed into his phone _"Your joking? The big bad hero can't give his daughter a bath?!"_ the man laughed "I'm not joking England! I feel like I'm being a pedophile even thinking about helping her shirt off she can't undo the buttons" he peeked back in to see Texas getting more and more frustrated with the buttons.

"_Your not being a pedophile she's your daughter tons of parents give baths to their children. Maids use to help you when you were younger" _England told him "But-" _"good day America_" and then the line went dead America glared at his phone "So much help" he rolled his eyes "Come one!" Texas yelled angrily at the buttons like it was raining on her parade. "Here let me" he shakily kneeled down to her level and with experience unbuttoned her shirt. Slipping it off (of course fighting the sleeves) she unbuttoned her jeans and slipped those off along with her underwear. America stood concentrating on pulling down the soap and shampoo.

When he moved to dunk water on her head she snapped around water stirring angrily "I can do it!" she demanded. He laughed handing her the soap bar. She struggled to hold it her hand and scrunched her face up. "Here" he took the bar and rubbed her arms down with the soap and her chest rinsing her body with water he scooted her forward and washed her back before rinsing that to.

Grabbing the shower head he told her to close her eyes once her hair was wet he rubbed shampoo through it and rinsed it again. Now to dress…SHIT! Biting his lip he hummed anxiously unsure about what to dress her in "maybe I could call hungary and she could give me one of her old dresses and then we can go the store" he hummed "No dresses!" Texas looked up be blinked her blue eyes shinned as bright as his "maybe I think I have some old cloths" he stood up it would have to do. He got up and pulled her out and throwing a towel at her which she draped over her shoulders and clutched it over her body the cold air making her shiver.

"Stay here don't move" he ordered and she nodded as he ran down to the shed and pulled out his old pants and shirt from when he was younger. Coming back he gave her the pants which she pulled on (along with underwear don't worry) and he buttoned up the cotton shirt. Grabbing his brush he quickly brushed her hair before telling her to go get her boots.

She returned her eyes shining "Are we going riding?" she asked "No maybe tomorrow I promise you will go riding soon but I need to get out cloths" he sighed leading her to the car. Making sure she was strapped in this time in the back he climbed in and drove to the nearest store. Walking in he found the children's section and girl cloths. He hummed looking at Texas and then at the cloths "Do you need help sir?" a female worker came from behind him "Yeah I'm new at this. Err I just got my daughter into my custody" he explained "Really?" she seemed confused "I didn't know she existed until her uncle gave her to me" he summed up a quick lie.

"oh well I'll help you" she nodded introducing her self as Mary. Texas didn't seem to like her at all clinging to America's leg or jacket edge and always away from Mary. He bought shirts, jeans, needs (underwear toothbrush tooth paste), a few dresses for 'special' occasions he reasoned with Texas's whine. He got her sneakers to though he doubted she would _want_ to wear them as long as she had those boots. Oh well children don't get everything their way. But she went on with out much of a fuss.

Texas: 1

America: 2

Once they left that part of the store Mary left them alone staying in her section and Texas pulled on his jacket "I don't like her" she pouted "Really?" he laughed a little coming up with no reason why Texas would dislike her. "She was kinda scary…and your mine! She can't have you" Texas looked at him he heard several women 'aww' at that but he just laughed. And kept moving while Texas had to jog to keep up with his long strides.

"Daddy can we get that please!?" Texas bounded over to the stuffed animals pointing to the slightly floppy German shepherd stuffed animal the mouth was even open to show a little pink tongue. America smiled taking it off the shelf and looking at it. Kids were suppose to have toys and she didn't seem to interested in anything else "I guess so" he handed it to her and she hugged it close to her chest. Once everything was bought they climbed into the car and headed home.

Texas: 2

America: 2

As soon as they got inside his phone rang. Texas held the stuffed animal close to her chest as America had his hand on his head steering her up stairs and into her room while pulling out his phone. Making sure she was playing while he put her cloths in the dresser he answered the phone "Hello?" _"Bonjour _Amérique_r!" _"Oh high France" _"Hello how are things with Texas?" _"Fine what do you want?" he asked _"We were wandering if you were bringing her to the world conference meeting or if you were hiring a babysitter?" _"I didn't think of that maybe why?" "_I need to make sure you haven't killed her taste buds_" "okay then…well I haven't decided yet so you'll have to wait" and then he hung up.

"Daddy I'm hungry" she looked up "Okay Texas I'll go make lunch" he stood went downstairs and into the kitchen. Grabbing some bread and cheese he made 2 sandwiches and called Texas. After they ate he decided to look up on parenting since he seemed to be getting a hang of it. She didn't seem to need a nap during the day she was energetic enough already! Nodding he let her play for the rest of the day doing paperwork and answering calls from his boss.

He had to go into the white house.

Sighing he got up and changed into his 'professional' clothing (outfit he wears at world meetings) calling Texas she approached slowly regarding him in a fashion that would merely say 'I know something is up you ain't foolin no one' sighed he lunged grabbed her and wrapped his arm around her stomach while he flailed. He pulled out a red dress that had flowers on the hem and no sleeves. "We have to go to the white house and see my boss okay? You can wear your boots and hat if you want" he compromised. She pouted but took off the shirt and jeans willingly and let America slip the dress over head. She sat down and pulled her boots on and put her hat on her head.

Entering the white house with a child at his side got stares. President Obama raised an eyebrow. "who is this" he smiled Michelle Obama turned and smiled "This is Texas" he smiled Texas instead of hiding stood proudly "Bunch of weird magic stuff and Mexico a long time ago during her revolution" America waved her hands. "Texas behave I'm going to be in a meeting" America fallowed his boss to his office while Texas stayed behind with Michelle "Hello Texas I'm Michelle Obama" she smiled at her "Hello Mrs. Obama" Texas smiled "Oh dear you can call me Michelle" she smiled "sorry Mrs. Obama it's just southern hospitality" Texas shrugged "your really pretty" she smiled Michelle laughed "Your to cute" so she chatted with Texas once the meeting was over they thanked the two and left for home. At 8:30 pm America announced bedtime and pulled out pajams.

"I don't wanna go to bed I ain't tired!" Texas insisted from the floor "Come one Tex even big bad states need rest" he ruffled her hair she pouted "But I'm not ready to go to bed yet!" she insisted the statement was ruined by the yawn out of her mouth. "Sure thing" he rolled his eyes tugging the dress over her head. And pulling the night dress over her head it looked similar to the clothing he wore when he was found by England just without the bow. Patting the bed she hopped grabbing the stuffed animal she affectionately named Alamo. Tucking her in without much more of a fuss she closed her eyes and yawned before rolling over and falling asleep.

Texas: 2

America: 3

Later that night America was startled awake by a thunderstorm hitting his window. He smiled and closed his eyes. He woke up again later and found Texas squeezed between his arm the wall and his body. The stuffed animal still in her arms. She opened her eyes "I wanna sleep here it's…scary" she whispered he smiled hugged her close and fell back asleep.

Texas: 2

America: 4

Winner: America

_**Cute-ness level: over nine thousand! **_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this I think this is the fluffiest piece I have ever written **_


End file.
